Room-mates
by WGPJ.FOREVER
Summary: Annabeth is going to college. The twist? Her room-mate is a guy. Who is it? Is there chemistry? Does she know him? Why don't you click on the TITLE! Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Hola(I'm not spanish.), I hope you like this story!**

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Rick Riordan, so no characters are mine.**

Room-mates.  
Annabeth's POV

I was so excited for college.  
COLLEGE!  
The dorms were co-ed so I had a guy with me. I didn't want a sloppy, disgusting, guy as a room-mate, but I have to. With just my luck I'll get the worst guy possible.  
Anyway, once I was ready I left the house. I got to the dorms and asked for the key to room 618, but they said that my room-mate was already there so I took the elevator. Then I noticed I was on the same floor as Thalia, my best friend.  
I got to my dorm and knocked. My room-mate answered. I looked at him, sea green eyes, raven black hair, athletic look, handsome, but I couldn't like him because of who was. The most annoying person on this earth.  
Percy Jackson.  
School jock from high school, who was deeply in love with me, but I knew he was a player. He took my hand to lead me in.  
"Well, Annabeth." he said, "It's," he pulled me closer, "Great to see you." I looked straight into his eyes hoping to glare, but I couldn't. He stared into my eyes for while and said, "Did anyone ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes?" I blushed, but regained my composure and walked away. I went straight for the first room when Percy said, "That's my room, but we could always share." I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. I stormed out of that room and went into mine. It was almost 10 at night so I put on my pj's and tucked into bed. Before I fell asleep I texted Thalia,

(texting group.)  
_Hey, you'll never guess who I got paired with._  
_Who? I'm paired with Nico, my boyfriend_  
_Percy Jackson_  
_Oh! Well good night, I know you like him so I won't be doing anything. Bye_  
_THALIA ROSE GRACE!_

My phone then said, "Thalia Grace has know logged off of this texting group"  
Great, just great.  
I was left with Percy Jackson.  
I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth when Percy came in. He went to the sink and washed his hands. "Why are you in my bathroom?" I asked him. He looked puzzled. Then smiled, "I guess we have the same bathroom." he said.  
WHY?  
Then he went to go brush his teeth. He wasn't going to leave. I opened the first button on my shirt to tell him _Hey, Percy I have nothing under this shirt_. I got the exact reaction I wanted. He got wide-eyed as I looked at him through the mirror. Then, he started to choke on his toothpaste. When he stopped I said, innocently, "Are you okay?"  
"What the hell, Annabeth, why did you do that?" he asked angrily.  
"Do what?" I said, batting my eyelashes.  
I went back to my room and went to bed thinking that this could be fun.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I woke up and went down stairs. I got some cereal, a bowl and milk. I made my breakfast and as I was going to make my mocha, two strong arms wrapped around me. "You look cute in your pj's" he said. I remembered I was wearing an old Hollister shirt with pants that had dolphins on them. I almost blushed, but I let myself be angry at him and pushed him off.  
"There are rules," I said sternly, "There is to be no touching, no going into my room, no going though my things and NO flirting."  
Percy's POV

"Why don't you like me?" I asked  
"Because you are going to play me and move onto another girl." she said, "Then, wouldn't it be strange to be in the same dorm with you?" That wasn't true. I tried to move on from her, but I couldn't. I really liked her. I loved her. "How do you know that I will do that to you?" I asked. She didn't answer.  
Annabeth's POV

That caught me of guard. I didn't know. Maybe he did like me. I didn't answer. I just ate my breakfast and went back to my room. I took nap for a while and checked the clock it was 11:30am  
I got all of my stuff out and placed them in the drawers. I put my toothpaste, toothbrush, floss, Listerine, hairbrush, shampoo, conditioner and lotion in the bathroom. I went back to my room. I got out my spray-paint that was silver. It also just happened to have some tints of sea green like Percy's eyes. . . . his beautiful sea green eyes that I can get lost into...  
Stop Annabeth! You don't like Seaweed Brain! Okay, maybe a little bit. . . .  
Anyway, I put on some music from my I pod and it turned to 'You belong with me' by Taylor Swift. I started to sing and paint. I was done when the song ended. I plopped down on my bed.  
My room looked awesome.  
Percy came in, "You know," he said, "You don't have to write a song about me to tell me that I belong with you."

* * *

Annabeth's POV

"Really, Percy?" I said, annoyed, "You think I wrote that song for YOU! It's a song by Taylor Swift and I was singing along."  
"You sing well." he said and I blushed. He laid on the spot next to me on my bed. and put his arm around me. I tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge.  
He smelled like salt water and. . . . cookies?  
He was about to kiss me when I checked the time. He ended up kissing my cheek. The time was. . . 10:30 at night! Time flies.  
"Annabeth!" Percy whined, "Won't you let me kiss you!?"  
"Because I don't want you to." I said  
"Fine." As he was leaving out the door, he said, "Good night and. . . I love you", his voice faltered at the end.  
As I fell asleep that night, his voice echoed in my head, "I love you" Then, I also remember that tomorrow was Saturday. And Saturday was my birthday, which I have told no one about except for Thalia, who told Nico, her boyfriend. And, Sunday was the last day before . . . . . COLLEGE.  
The next morning passed by quickly and it was time my and Thalia to have 'girl time'. She always did this on my birthday so I left, but Percy wouldn't let me go.  
"Annabeth, just one kiss? For all I know, you could be switching schools." I was about to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, when he turned his head.  
We kissed.  
We actually kissed.  
"You can go on." he said, smiling triumphantly.  
I was mad that he did that, but I still left thinking, _that kiss felt so good._

* * *

Percy's POV

That was the best kiss ever. Why won't she see that I love her? I've even told her. But, now she'll see with the surprise. I texted Nico to come and he did. "Do you have the cake?" I asked him  
"Yeah. " he replied  
"Okay. You can go, I'll just hide and wait for Annabeth to come."

Annabeth's POV

I was walking with Thalia to her dorm. She left inside when Nico answered the door.  
I went to my dorm and knocked on the door.  
"Percy?" No one answered.  
Maybe he left the door open. I turned the knob and the door opened.  
"Percy?" I called as I closed the door. I walked further into the house as I felt a familiar pair of muscular arms.  
"Percy." I whispered.  
"Happy birthday." he whispered back..  
I turned around, "Thanks," I said, "What? How did you know?"  
"Nico." he said, his arms were still around me. It felt so good to be in his arms. So. . . . Right. I took a deep breath. He let go and got a microphone. The music started and he took me to the couch. I sat down and he stood in front of me then started to sing.

* * *

(A/N: Click Five - Just The Girl)  
"She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing  
I raised my eyebrow  
She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion  
_I smiled_  
She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after  
_I laughed at this_

**Chorus**  
**'Cause she's bittersweet **  
**She knocks me off of my feet **  
**And I can't help myself **  
**I don't want anyone else **  
**She's a mystery **  
**She's too much for me **  
**But I keep coming back for more **  
**She's just the girl I'm looking for **  
_I loved this he's so sweet. _

She can't keep a secret for more than an hour  
She runs on one hundred proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me, the more I adore her  
What can I do, I'd do anything for her  
Really? I thought.

**Chorus**

And when she sees it me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
'Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringing in my head  
Still ringing in my head

She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing  
Knows just what to say so my whole day is ruined

**Chorus x2**

Just the girl I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
Just the girl I'm looking for"

I smiled, he sang a song for me. I hugged and kissed him on the lips,  
"I've always liked you" I told him.  
He smiled. We ate the cake and went to bed... Separate, just so you know. Maybe it won't be such a bad school year.

* * *

I woke up the next morning thinking everything was a dream.. I got my breakfast ready and Percy was on the other side of the counter. He kissed me.  
It was short and sweet.  
"Good morning." he said, "How old are you now?"  
"20" I said  
"They say that 20 is the best year," he said and smiled, "I know my last two months have been going well." I remembered that his birthday was in August.  
"And just to tell you for tomorrow, every girl from Goode will be jealous of you. They will do almost anything to get me, but don't worry. I," he pointed to himself, "LOVE" he said that loud and clear while making a heart with his hands. "You." he pointed to me.  
"I love you too." I said  
"And," he said, worried, "All the guys will go after you and, as you know, we don't give up."  
"It's okay, I won't believe anything if you swear to the River Styx that you didn't do it."  
"Fine." he kissed he and we watched movies for the rest of the day.  
"No" I said in the middle of the movie.  
"What?" he asked .  
I sighed at his stupidness, "No one has ever told me that I have beautiful eyes."  
He laughed, remembering that moment.  
"Well then, Annabeth Chase, you have the MOST beautiful eyes."  
I laughed and he kissed me. We went to our beds and slept. I woke up cold and sweaty.

* * *

I had the most horrible dream. I ran over the Percy's room and slipped into his bed. He woke up and put his arms around me. I started to cry into his shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.  
"Night-m -mare." I said, "You died and I died after," I continued, "It was horrible." All he did was put me closer and kiss me on my forehead. He didn't pity me, he gave me just what I needed, silence and comfort. I ended up sleeping in his bed that night.  
I woke up with Percy's arms around me.  
"Percy."  
"Percy." I shook him this time  
"Percy!" I said, trying to sound more urgent. All I heard was a, "Huh?"  
"PERCY!" I screamed in his ear. He was so startled that he fell of the bed.  
"Wha?" He slowly opened his eyes and I laughed.  
"Mornin' sunshine." I said. He stuck his tongue out at me.  
Very mature.  
"Sleep well?"He asked remembering last night.  
"Perfectly." I said in response.

**Well, then, review if you like it or review if you don't. Whatever if you give me flames. It probably is pretty bad, anyway. I have to do homework now. Just so you know this was my first fanfic, even though I've been going on this sight for like, 7 months. I have gotten a lot of inspiration from all of you, so I'm dedicating this to all people who have written stories and Rick Riordan.**


End file.
